When You're a Stranger
by Fauxiie
Summary: Robin Branagh is a typical normal moody teenager but behind closed doors his life is a little more complicated. Voices and dreams taunt him. Does a stranger hold the key to his confusion? Set after The Chosen One


Robin shifted uncomfortably in his bed. All around were the whispers, calling to him.

The unfamiliar images crept into his mind; the darkness, the lightning and the castle.

Robin tossed and turned wanting it to stop, to go away, his head hurt like crazy. The voices getting louder, the words cryptic in another language, the meanings lost by their mother tongue.

Robin jumped up in a rise of panic.

The sun seeped through the tiny gap in his long black curtains. Robin put his head in his hands.

'Another night's sleep lost' He thought angrily reaching out to his clock to check the time.

06:28 flashed back at him.

He slammed the clock down and hauled himself out of bed.

Downstairs he was greeted by the usual fragrance of toast.

"Morning Robin!" His mother said cheerful as ever. "How did you sleep?"

"Ur- well I heard the voices again" Robin sat down at the table grabbing a slice of toast.

"Again?" Mrs Branagh said with concern. "Oh Robin"

"No I am not going to a shrink!" Robin protested.

"What?" Mrs Branagh said puzzled.

"You don't just say 'Oh' and 'Robin' without thinking I'm a nutta!" Robin grabbed another slice of toast and his bag before storming out the door.

The cold air howled at him and he shivered.

He made his way down the path and towards his school, the only place where he cold leave his troubles behind him, or so he thought…

Emerging from the street in front of him was Miss Harker, the head teacher with a personal vendetta for him. Robin rolled his eyes as they both approached the school gates at the same time.

"Good morning Mr Branagh!" Miss Harker said sharply.

"Morning" Robin grumbled.

"Morning what?" Miss Harker scowled.

"Morning has broken like the morning!" Robin sang loudly causing two younger years to snigger.

Miss Harker gritted her teeth. "Detention Branagh!" She then whisked off into the building.

He rolled his eyes and sat down on the nearest bench. All around him the noise of Monday chatter taunted, the screams, the laughter, the crying.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped in surprise.

"Relax! It's me"

"For goodness sake Jonno don't do that!" Robin moaned.

"Sorry, hey you wanna come around mine tonight?" Jonno asked.

"Can't me mam's making me help me dad" Robin watched the disappointment rise in Jonno's face so he pulled his 'I'm really sorry' face.

"Never mind maybe tomorrow!" Jonno smiled.

The bell rang and both boys went about there day not meeting until lunch where they sat on the loner table and kept themselves to themselves. Robin wondered why he ever hung out with Jonathon; I mean he wasn't the sort of friend that understood him. When he told him about the voice he'd acted like the adults, telling him to talk to a proper specialist and get help.

The end of the day came at last making Robin let out a sigh of relief. He went to the detention room early and carefully scribbled his name off the list. Then he met Jonno at the gates who looked rather pleased with himself.

"Why are you so happy?" Robin asked.

"Today's the day mate!" Jonno replied pointing towards a girl called Delilah.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "You're still going to ask her out?"

Jonno nodded.

"Good luck to you" Robin patted him on the back and watched him traipse over there.

He watched the situation unfold, the talking, the shocked face and finally the no and then the sniggering. Jonno headed back cheeks flushed and head down.

"Delilah's not a good choice mate. Alls she wants is a footballer and a castle" Robin said comfortingly.

"How would you know?" Jonno asked. "You've never spoken to her in your life!"

This was very true. Robin thought for a second, how did he know?

Jonno huffed and stormed off leaving Robin to his thoughts. Robin saw Delilah heading towards him.

"You!" She called rushing over to him. "You're um-"

"Robin" Robin answered.

"Yeah, I was wondering…" She started.

'Great!' Robin thought. 'She's going to humiliate me'

Robin looked over her shoulder at the football pitch. There was quite a good turn out today, he watched them warming up. It looked boring as ever but something caught his eye. He saw a boy in the crowd dressed in a green checked t-shirt, an orange hoodie, a jean jacket and jeans. He was looking directly at Robin, he almost looked familiar?

A sharp pain hit his arm.

"Ow!" He grabbed his arm and looked back at a very cross Delilah.

"Boys! You're all arrogant pigs!" She snarled walking off.

Robin looked back at the football pitch to find that the boy had gone.

"Rats!" He muttered turning on his heel and power-walking home. Today was just a typical day in the life of Robin Branagh.

How could it possibly get worse?


End file.
